Rise of the guardians: Past return
by Moviegirl05
Summary: A new guardian has been chossen and she ressembles alot to one of the other guardians. Jack and Tooth have strange feelings for eachother and Jamie has the same feelings for the new guardian. But not all is well, a new villian has arrived and wants something to do with one of our fellow guardians. Alot of romantic stuff involved too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! So this is my second story on fanfiction, I am SO excited. I haven't seen rise of the guardians but I know the story and I am going to see it soon so don't worry :). So I have OC in this and the rest of the characters belong to DreamWorks. I ship Jack and Tooth A LOT. So enjoy :). (Sorry if the first part is confusing it will be clearer in later chapters.) **

**Chapter One**

**OC POV- **

Blackness. That's all I see. It's cold all around me. But suddenly I saw a light above me; my dead body was changing into a new one. A stronger, more powerful body. Once I opened my eyes I let out a gasp for air and started breathing heavily. "What… huh…." I know I was scared, I didn't know who I was or where I was, but suddenly I hear a voice. "Welcome." It said to me. "Hello?!" I said surprised to hear my own voice come out of my mouth. "Who am I?" I looked at myself in the lake that was below me. I have strait, thin white hair that went down my back to my waist. It was held by a light bleu headpiece and I have a side bang on the right side of my forehead. Then I looked at my body, it was very thin and a little pale. I have a dress that is white and pale bleu that has thick tank top sleeves and went down to below my knees. On my feet I have dark bleu rain boots. "You are a hero." The voice said to me again. I finally noticed it's the moon that was talking to me. Very odd. "I am a hero. How?" I asked still staring my reflection. "That you will have to figure out on your own. All I can tell you is that you have been asleep for 200 years and now you are awaking again to be on a special quest." I looked up from the lake and stared at the moon in confusion. "I do not understand." "You have a gift. If you haven't noticed you are floating in mid air." He was right, and once I noticed I lost balance and almost fell but regained it and kept looking up at the moon. "You are the one who is able to control the water." I gasped and just floated there shocked. Me. Control the water. It didn't make any sense. I floated down to the lake and noticed I could walk on the water. I was amazed. I then put my hand in the water and took a ball of water. I then threw it into space and it started to drizzle. I started to giggle and skate on top of the water. I then stopped and looked up at the moon. "Last question before you leave." I said while floating up into the night sky. "As you wish." The moon said. "What is my name?" The moon started to dim and I was scared he wouldn't answer my question but then. "Your name is Pippa Frost."

**A/N: Wow that didn't take me long. Sorry it's short. Next** **chapter will be up soon. Hope you liked it.**

**-Moviegirl05**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Hey here is chapter 2. By the way sorry if it isn't her real name but I like it and it suits her. So yeah she is the girl that can control the water and other things that you will find out in this chapter. Enjoy and review please :). **

**Pippa POV- **

_60 years later~ _

"Wahoo!" I twirled around in the air while giggling. "Time for a little rain." I snapped my fingers softly and it started to trickle. "Perfect." I settled down on the cement bridge above my lake that took place in-between a town and the woods; also the place where I was reborn by the man in the moon. My name is Pippa Frost but I changed it to Drop instead of Frost since I don't know why it would be Frost. I am in control of the water, for instance, the ocean, the lakes, the rivers, ect. I also control the rain; and if I have to I make thunderstorms. The best part is I control the clouds too; I can make them into shapes. Any shapes I want. It's the best, but my life isn't exactly perfect. Nobody can see me, I can scream as loud as I can but they won't here me either. Sometimes I cry about it but that only causes big rain storms. Yep, when its heavy rain, it means I am upset. But why would I want to meet mean mortals that sometimes insult my work, some people like it but there aren't many. At least I am not the guardian of natural disasters. My thoughts got interrupted by kids passing by the bridge, even if they can't see me I go hide under the bridge. I can here them talking and laughing, it just made me feel lonely again. Instead of crying I decided to make a slight thunderstorm, so I clapped my hands together with a mischievous smirk on my face, after a minute I heard a rumble and the kids started to run off. I don't know why but sometimes I act mischievous for fun. It didn't really make me feel better do, I settled down on the side of the bridge and cried. The tears streamed down my face and I could hear the rain pound the ground and the lake bellow me. _I just want to be seen. _

**Jack Frost POV- **

"Tooth you here!" I entered the tooth palace searching for Toothiana. We had a meeting at the North Pole and she was late. I volunteered right away to come get her, we became very good friends along the last two years and I started to develop feelings for her. I entered one of the rooms where I found her, telling her mini fairies where to go and where to put the teeth. I just stood at the door admiring her beauty, her soft colourful feathers, her beautiful eyes and loving personality. "Hi Jack." Tooth interrupted me from my thoughts and my cheeks probably became the darkest shade of bleu. "Mm… Huh….Oh hi!" I felt like slapping myself across the face. "Is there something wrong?" she asked while shooing some of her fairies away from me. "Well we have a meeting at North's and you weren't there so I came to see if you were ok." Then I just realized what I said. "I meen… uh….. I uh….." _Oh my god I'm stupid._ "Lets just go." I said walking away. I probably sounded so weird when I told her that, these stupid feelings for her are getting out of control. At first I knew it was just a crush but if it was just a crush would my stomach feel sick, would my heart be pounding this hard and would I be sweating. I never sweat; in fact I shouldn't even be sweating. This is too weird. Could I actually be…..? In love!?

**Tooth POV- **

Jack was acting strange again. It's been going on for a while and I'm not sure why. Some of the fairies were imitating me acting love struck offer Jack. So what if I like him. A lot. I know he doesn't like me back. "Girls stop. Baby tooth your in charge until I get back." I instructed her before leaving and catching up to Jack. He looked confused. "You okay?" I asked while putting a hand on his shoulder, he was surprised by my touch but he didn't pull away. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said with a crooked smile that always made my heart race. "Okay well then lets go." And we flew off. "So what's the meeting about?" I asked trying to break the silence between us. "Some new guardian I think." He said without even looking at me. "Hopefully it doesn't react the way I did." We started to laugh remembering the time that Jack first became a guardian, the way he acted, argued with bunny, and his attitude have changed a lot since the past two years. Well besides the arguing with bunny but the rest worked out okay. "Who is going to get it?" I asked after regaining the straight to talk. "Get what? OH! The new guardian, don't know yet." He said while twirling his staff.

_At norths workshop _

"Well you two finally arrived!" Santa said with his thick Russian accent. "Sorry North." Jack said while landing. I looked around to see if the new guardian has arrived. "Is it here?" I asked maybe a little more excited then I thought. "No not yet. Bunny went to get **_her_**." It's a girl, wow I actually wasn't expecting that. It's cool now I won't be the only girl in the gang. I wonder when she will be here.

**Pippa POV- **

I just finished making it rain in England and I came back home as quick as possible. I'm exhausted. I placed myself comfortably on the bridge and relaxed, but there was a noise coming from the bushes and I snapped my eyes open to see what it was. Suddenly I saw this big shadow hop out of them. I ran behind a cement pole on the bridge and stayed quiet. "It is okay love, I won't bite." It said in an Australian accent. I decided to just peek to see who it was, a kangaroo?! "Who are you?" I asked coming out of the shadows and into the light of the moon. "I'm the Easter Bunny. I came to bring you to the North Pole." He said calmly and I was a little scared about how big he was. "Um why?" I said crossing my arms and not looking at him. "It's for an important meeting. Now come." He said while walking away. "No! I can't trust you!" I put my whole attitude on him and started walking the other direction. "Then you leave me no choice. BOYS!" Just then something got thrown on me and it was dark. What's happening!?

**A/N: Alright hope you liked this chapter. I will try to update soon :). Review please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here it is chapter three :). Hope you like it.**

**Pippa POV- **

"LET ME OUT YOU OVERGROWN DUSTBAGS" I was furious, nobody captures Pippa frost… I mean Drop and gets away with it! I snapped my fingers and it started to rain but it didn't help. "Come on guys, in the portal." I heard the bunny say, and then I really started to panic. "THE WHAT?!" I felt myself being thrown and doing loops uncontrollably. I felt sick and scared, I didn't know where I was or where I was going but I wanted to go home. But suddenly I wasn't doing loops, and I fell hard on the ground. Plus, whoever closed the sac didn't do a good job because I fell out and slid across a marble floor. My head hurt and my bare arms were sore since I slid on them. "Well you made quite an entrance." Said a chuckling man with a thick Russian accent. When I lifted my head I saw something insane, Santa, the tooth fairy, sandman and some guy I didn't know. The Easter bunny and two yetis; who I'm guessing were the people who captured me appeared out of the portal. "Sorry mate doesn't look like we closed the bag right." The Easter bunny chuckled. I just gave him a look then looked at my arms, which were still sore and became red. I then felt like I was being watched. When I turned around I noticed the guy I didn't know was staring at me with a confused look on his face. "What?" I snapped getting annoyed after a while. He had no reaction but just said "You look strangely familiar." And now that I look closely he looked familiar to me too. Then I noticed Santa and Bunny looking at each other with concerned looks on there face. "We will tell you later. But now we will tell you why you are here." Santa said while coming to me and helping me get up from the floor. "Now I will tell you this slowly. I don't want the same reaction that he had to be the same with you." Santa said while pointing to the guy who I could tell that he was still looking at from the corner of his eyes. Then Bunny came up to Santa with a big brown book. "Why would I act like him?" I asked pointing at the guy who put his attention on Santa as well. Santa looked unsure if he should answer; unfortunately he didn't. "You remember the day you were reborn dear?" Bunny asked kneeling down to my level; I hate being so small. "Yeah, the man in the moon said who I was and what my abilities are." I said while looking out the window and gave a quick glance at the moon. "Did he tell anything else?" Santa asked. Then I remembered something. "Yes, he said I was a hero. But didn't say why." I said kind of disappointed because I would really like to know. "I was afraid that would be all he would say." Bunny said while getting up and looking at Santa. "Yes, dear, come with me." Santa put the book under one of his arms and held his hand out with the other. I hesitated but took it anyway, and then he led me out to a balcony. He didn't say anything at first but just stared at the moon with a serious look on his face. He was still holding my hand and I was holding on to one of his fingers since his hands were so big compared to mine, I didn't know what to do so I just looked out at the moon to but with a confused look instead. "You want to know why you are a hero huh?" Santa's voiced surprised me and I looked up at him. "Uh huh." I nodded and waited for an answer. "I won't be able to tell you now. But I do need to tell you something else." He said. He let go of my hand, knelt down to my level and looked me in the eyes. "You are Pippa Frost" "Drop." I interrupted and he just sighed and kept talking. "You are Pippa FROST, not drop; you are eleven years old in mortal years but two hundred and sixty years old in immortal years. You are a guardian." The last part stuck me like thunder bolt. I know I control the water but I'm no guardian. "Now we have a problem going on around here, and we need your help." He said sternly but I was still in shock. I clenched my hair in my fist and looked out at the moon. "Then if you can agree on being a guardian place your hand on this book and accept the responsibilities it takes to protect the children of the world." He said while putting the book in front of me. "I am not guardian." I said dryly and pushing the book away. "I know it's a lot to take but we need you." He told me but I didn't listen. I stormed back to where I was before and slammed the doors open. "Ah, there's our new guardian!" Bunny said with a smile. I wasn't smiling at all. "I am not a guardian." I whispered angrily. I can't believe the man in the moon never told me this! I sat down on steps and looked down at the ground, and then Santa came in. "Pippa! You can't just say no to this!" He said while coming to me and putting a hand on my shoulder but I didn't look up. "WAIT PIPPA?!" I heard a voice scream and then I noticed it was the guy I didn't know. "Oh no..." I heard Santa and Bunny mumble and sandman face palmed. "What?" I said while looking up at everyone. "MY SISTER PIPPA!?" He said still in shock and confusion. Tooth looked surprised too. "Tooth, get Jack out of here!" Bunny said while Tooth nodded and pushed him outside. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! I WANT TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON HERE!" He screamed while the door slammed. "Is that guy insane or something" I asked Santa who looked a little angry. "No. He is Jack Frost." That's all he said before getting up and looking at a big globe that I haven't noticed was behind me. Wait! Frost! That's my original last name. The name Jack sounds very familiar. And he said my sister Pippa! "Will someone tell me what is going on?!"

**Jack POV- **

"THIS IS INSANE! I KNEW SHE LOOKED FAMILIAR! I KNEW I HEARD THAT VOICE BEFORE!" I was pacing back and forth while Tooth watched and listened to me yell. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!? HOW DID SHE DIE!?" the last question made me loose it, I sat down on the grown and let a couple of tears roll down my cheeks. I hoped tooth didn't noticed, but unfortunately she did and sat down next me while putting a sympathetic hand on my shoulder; witch I never mind her doing. "I am just as surprised as you Jack, but we have to stay calm and think over this, calmly." She was right. I had to think this over; she was about nine when I died, she rarely got sick. It didn't add up, how did she die?! But then I remembered something. "Tooth! Do you think you may have Pippa's memories?" I asked her right away. "I don't know and even if I do have them I have to ask North and the man in the moon if it's okay." I didn't listen to the last part because I was to busy running into the north's workshop. "JACK!" I heard Tooth scream.

**A/N: Okay so the next chapter will be up soon. I would like to thank everyone who is following, favourite and reviewing this story and keep doing it please :). PEACE. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it took a while. If you guys haven't heard there thinking of making a second rise of the guardians based on North's back story :). Can't wait :). Enjoy and P.S thanks for following, favourite and reviewing :). **

**Normal POV- **

"JACK!" Tooth screamed at him before he could get into the workshop but it was too late he was already in there ready to state his plan. "GUYS! I have an idea that could possibly change Pippa's mind." Everyone; except Pippa, looked at Jack with great interest. But Pippa didn't listen; she just looked down at her hands on her lap, desperately trying not to create a thunder storm in the shop. "We could get her memories from Tooth's palace and she might change her mind about being a guardian. I know that's what changed my mind." He said looking down at Pippa but she didn't notice; but she did hear what he said. "I don't know why that would help Jack!" Pippa snapped while giving him a glare and stomping to the balcony and slamming the doors shut. "Well I see a resemblance in you two. You both have dirty bloody attitudes!" Bunny said while glaring at Jack. Jack started to move toward to the balcony but Tooth stopped him. "Jack, maybe I should go. You don't want to lose you're patients with her do you." Tooth said while putting her hands on Jack's shoulders. "Tooth I don't want you to go threw all of her attitude. I'm used to it since I see Bunny everyday." He chuckled and Bunny gave him a watch it look. Tooth smiled and looked at Jack in the eyes. "Please Jack; just let me clear it up for her." She said but Jack still wasn't to sure. "Do you even know what to clear up?" He asked while putting his hands on top of Tooth's and squeezing them gently. She blushed for two reasons, one, because Jack squeezed her hands sweetly and two, because she didn't actually know what to say to Pippa. "Um well… no I don't know what to say but I could clear up that you're her brother." She said with a sweet smile. Jack looked at her with a worried look but gave out a sigh and told her ok. "Thank you." She said and then quickly kissed him on the cheek. She flew off before he could say anything but he just stood there mouth open and touching the spot where Tooth kissed her. His mouth then went into a huge grin and he turned to notice that North, Bunny and Sandy were giving him the it's totally obvious look. "What?" He asked still grinning.

**Tooth POV- **

"_I can't believe I just did that! I just kissed Jacks cheek! Ok just got to shrug it off for now I have a more important reason to be here_." I smoothed out my feathers and flew slowly towards a frustrated looking Pippa. She stood next to the ledge and was draging her fingers on the cement "Hey Pippa, what's up?" I said trying to start the conversation. "A lot of things but it is none of your business!" she snapped at me; its starting well. "Look Pippa, what did North tell you that made you so upset?" I asked while sitting on the ledge to try to face her but she looked away. "He told me I was a guardian. I don't want to be a guardian! It sounds complicated and stupid!" she wined while stomping her feet as hard as she could on the ground, she was acting like a two year old but I didn't tell her that. "Is that all?" She finally looked at me, her tension went down a little and she clenched some of her hair in her tiny fist. "Tooth, will you be honest with me?" She asked looking away again. I was surprised she seemed so calm now and that she asked me that. "Of course you can." I told her. She looked at me with very confused eyes; and then I noticed her eyes are the same colors as Jack's, pale bleu. "Why did Jack say sister to me?" She asked while clenching her hair tighter, it seemed like she didn't even want to know the answer. I thought I would know how to explain it but I actually didn't. But I did have an idea. "Stay here for a sec." I told her and went inside. "Jack, I have an idea, but it might take some time." He looked at me confused but shrugged it off. "Ok…. And what is your idea?" He asked still looking a bit confused. "It's the idea you have but it is going to take some time. I have to find the case and ask the man in the moon if it's ok. While I am gone watch Pippa." He nodded and went to the balcony while I flew off.

**Normal POV-**

Pippa was sitting on the ledge looking out at the moon, not noticing nor caring that Jack was there. "You're confused aren't you?" Jack broke the silence; she looked at him at the corners of her eyes and just nodded. "I just want to tell you now that don't give up on the chance of being a guardian. I did that mistake once and it didn't turn out good." Jack said and leaned on his staff. There was an awkward silence for a bit but none of them spoke for a while. "Why did you say sister Pippa?" Pippa asked in almost a whisper; but Jack still heard. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Why did you say my sister Pippa?" she said almost snapping at him again. He still held his patients, he wasn't to sure if he should wait for Tooth to come back and Pippa will figure it out in her memories or to tell her right here right now. "Because I'm your brother." He told her not looking at her and leaning his forehead on his staff. He didn't want to say it but it just blurted out, then he noticed she hasn't said anything yet. Not even a sigh or a reaction, she just kept sitting there and looking at her hands on her labs. "No you're not." She said while getting up from the ledge and floating up right to his face. "I think I would remember my own brother." She said rudely and going back to where she was sitting. That hit Jack like a lightning bolt right to his heart; he knows he didn't remember her before but once he remembered he knew he loved her, that she was a kind, loving little girl. Not this rude, snappy, little girl with an attitude. He knew she couldn't believe it till she sees it, so he will have to wait and see; but he just had one last ting to say to her. "You know, I didn't even remember you before I saw my memories. But when I saw them everything came back to me, I remembered how much I love you and what I would do to make you happy. We used to play outside together, go hunting with dad and cooked with mom. But the most important thing is…. I saved your life." And with that he left the balcony with a confused Pippa.

**A/N: Alright so how do you think Pippa is going to take that news, will she eventually believe Jack or walk out on all of them. Do you think Tooth will be able to get the memories? Stay tuned :). Review, follow and favourite please love you all! PEACE! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey here is chapter 5 :). Sorry it took long, review please :). **

**Pippa POV- **

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SAVED MY LIFE?!" I was steaming, first he says I'm his sister then he says he saved my life; I was stressed enough with the guardian thing why did he have to make it worst! "You didn't save my life!" He turned around and looked at me calmly. "Yes I did." I had it! This guy was getting on my last nerve and I felt like hitting him with his stick to knock the sense back into him. Brother or not. I clenched my hands into fist and bit my bottom lip trying really hard not to scream in frustration. But then I had a perfect way to get him off my back, it would make him shut up right away and stop pestering me about this. I plastered a smirk and floated to his face so I could look at him in the eyes to say this. "If you saved my life… then why did I die when I was young?" BOOM! That will make him shut up. But I possibly went too far because he gasped a little and got paler; don't know how that's possible but he did. I still let my smirk on when I floated back down, I noticed Sandman was there and he looked surprised and shocked of what I said. Jack was still shocked too but then he frowned, dropped his stick and stomped out to the balcony. When I peeked out the window he was flying in the airs away from the workshop. I looked back at Sandman who looked disappointed and on top of his head he put the number two and then he pointed at the window. "Too far?" I asked kind of guilty. He nodded; I looked down at the stick on the ground and picked it up. But when I picked it up I got this blurry vision in my head of a boy with brown hair but his face was blurry and he had a stick; it was the same stick! When the image went away I gasped and got this weird headache. I fell to the floor dropping the stick to the ground and holding my head to make it stop hurting; Sandy floated to me right away and rubbed my back in concern. When my head felt better I looked up and looked at Sandman who had this scared look on his face, the way I reacted to the stick in my hands I didn't blame him. "What just happened?" I asked myself looking at the stick again, but then I got the vision again but it was more powerful and vivid. I fought I could see the boys face but it was just to fast and the headache came back; and this time Sandman was very worried. When it left the last thing I saw was Sandman flinging sand in my eyes. Then I fell asleep.

**Tooth POV- **

I feel awful, I feel horrible actually. I looked everywhere in my palace; even the spots where we don't but the teeth I JUST COULDN'T FIND PIPPA'S TEETH! I don't know what I did with them; usually sibling's teeth would be right next to each other but when I found Jacks teeth the spot next it was empty. Were they stolen? How could they have been stolen Pitch isn't around anymore! I flew across Mexico and when I got to the US, I stopped at Burgess, Jacks home. He said he always felt relaxed when he was there and that's exactly what I need right now. Relaxation. I stopped at the lake that Jack showed me once since it is here that he became a guardian and it is very important to him. I looked down at my reflection in the lake, I had bloodshot eyes since I was crying out in stress when I couldn't find the teeth, and my feathers were ruffled from flying so much. I smoothed them out and took some water from the lake to rub on my eyes, I still wanted to cry but I had to find Jack and tell him. Oh poor Jack, he is going to be heartbroken, I still have to tell him do. I started flying towards the workshop, but then I heard something in the trees and I stopped to see what it was. It was Jack. I flew to him right away. "Jack?" I didn't think I would startle him but he jumped up like a cat, he looked at me with hurt eyes, but I knew it wasn't because of me. "What happened?" I asked kind of scared to know the answer. "Pippa isn't Pippa anymore." He said it so softly I could barely hear. "What do you mean?" I asked while sitting next to him. "She changed, a lot, she used to be sweet and loving and now she is… cold and…" He squeezed his eyes shut as if he didn't want to say it. "Heartless." He said in a whisper. I scooted closer to him and held his hand in comfort, I felt awful, even more then before. I couldn't tell him I couldn't find the teeth now, but later. We didn't say much afterwards, there wasn't much to say. So we stayed there looking up at the nice autumn night sky, I looked at Manny and prayed silently to him. _Please do something, please. _

**Bunny POV- **

I hopped back in the workshop to see how everything was doing and the first thing I see is Pippa lying down on the floor. "Sandy! What happened mate?" I asked walking up to the knocked out girl. Sandy pointed at Pippa, I nodded, and then he made a kind of bratty look on his face and pointed at her again. "Pippa has been acting bad again?" I asked a little confused; if only he could bloody talk. Sandy nodded, he pointed at a stick on the ground a little close to Pippa. Jack's staff! "Where's Frost!?" If he did this to his own little sister he's gone mad! Sandy made a picture of wings above of his head and pointed at the window. "Flew away?" I asked and he nodded. "Did he hurt Pippa?" I asked while gently taking Pippa's sleeping body and placing it on my labs. He shook his head no furiously. "Then what happened?" I was starting to get impatient. Suddenly Sandy started flashing a bunch of things on top of his head and couldn't make out what he was saying; but then Pippa started stirring. I looked down and she was starting to sit up and open her eyes. "What happened?" she asked sleepily, but then she looked at the staff and looked terrified. "AHHHH! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled jumping behind me. "Whoa relax love, its just Frost's staff, it won't bite." I told her while chuckling a little. "Yeah but it will give you a freaking huge migraine!" she snapped while backing away. I looked down at the staff, nothing new, don't look dangerous, still old and made of wood. I took it with my paws and examined it, yep still the same. "There's nothing wrong with it mate. See?" I said while standing up holding it out. She backed up a little. "Look, Sandman will hold it and nothing will happen either." I informed her and handed it to Sandy; he hesitated for some reason but took it anyway and held it close. "See? Now why not give it a try?"

**Pippa POV-**

Bunny wanted me to touch the thing that almost makes my head explode! He's insane. "I am not touching that again. It's evil." I told them while crossing my arms. They both gave me different looks, Bunnymund was more of a get it over with face but Sandman was more of a sympathetic look that was also saying to just give it a try; it oddly calmed me down. I slowly walked towards what Bunny was holding out to me, I shut my eyes and reached my hand out. I took it out of Bunny's paws and held it still scared, but nothing happened. "There! See nothing is…" Bunny started but couldn't finish because I got another vision, the same one as before but it was less visible. I started screaming again and my head was throbbing like mad. I fell to the floor, suddenly everything went black.

**A/N: Is Pippa ok? Find out in the next chapter :). I started a despicable me story but I might delete it because it hasn't been getting a lot of views :(. If you want to check it out you can go to my BIO and check out my stories, I won't put it down just yet ill try one more chapter to see. Anyway thanks for reading, you know what to do :). LOVE YOU ALL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WOW! How many months has it been? 5? 4? More or Less? Anyway, I'm back, I'm not dead just had a really bad case of writers block or whatever you call it when you don't know what to write. So here is chapter six (I'm guessing) hope you all like it. Sorry if there is any mistakes of spelling or grammar. **

**Normal POV- **

_Flashback_

_"Jack look at this!" A four year old Pippa and a twelve year old Jack were walking in the woods in the beginning of spring when the flowers and animals start to appear. Pippa ran to a patch of pretty pink flowers while Jack ran to keep up to his little sister. "Look at these__** fowers **__Jack" she said in delight; mispronouncing the word flowers. "Yes there very pretty flowers Pippa. Want to bring some back for mum and dad?" Jack asked while crouching down to her level and ruffling her short brown hair, making her giggle. "Yeah!" she jumped with excitement while Jack picked a couple of the flowers and handed them to her. "Now we better head back before its supper time." Jack told her while picking her up placing her on his shoulders, Pippa laughed and held on to the flowers tightly. Jack loved these moments with his sister, hearing her laugh and seeing her smile. Making her smile was his favourite thing to do, if it was making funny faces, giving her small gifts or teaching her how to skate during the winter. He would do anything to see a happy face on his sister. _

_End flashback _

**Jack POV-**

That's one of my favourite memories of Pippa and me. It's true that I would've done anything to make her happy. Seeing her even just a little upset made my heart drop to the floor. But now seeing her like this is like a punch in the gut, with a chair, made of cement. That's how much it hurts to see her like this, not remembering me, not acting like the sweet and caring little girl she used to be. It's like her heart just turned to stone and stayed like that. Tooth and I are flying back to the north pole to North's workshop, were going to give Pippa her teeth and return her memories, hopefully she can recognize me by then. We decided to walk in by the balcony but before we walked in I had to ask Tooth something. "Hey, um, do you have the teeth."

**Tooth POV- **

Uh oh! I forgot I wasn't able to find the teeth! What can I say to Jack? This is his only hope to get close with his sister again. I have to be honest with him; I just got to tell him. "Well um, Jack…" Suddenly the doors swung open and startled both of us; Bunnymund was on the other side. Thank goodness he opened the doors right when I had to tell Jack. Saved by the Bunny! Bunnymund for some reason looked mad and was staring at Jack. "YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT BLOODY STAFF OF YOURS?! CURSE IT?! WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT BLOODY STAFF?!" Bunny yelled in his face, I never heard him yell this loud and what is he talking about Jacks staff? "Well nice to see you too Bunny, lovely greeting. And just so you know my staff isn't bloody so you must be mistaken." Jack said sarcastically to him, typical. "Don't act cute Frost! What did you do to that staff of yours?! Huh?" Bunny was asking him about his staff yet again. I'm just going to ask! "What did Jack's staff do?" I asked Bunny getting into the middle of them to get there attention. "Well, Pippa just held it for like three bloody seconds and suddenly started screaming and yelling that her head hurts! Sandy had to knock'er out with his sand because she was in so much pain!" Jack's face went from confused to concern in a matter of seconds. Before I could even stop him he burst into the workshop. Bunnymund and I followed behind him, going to where the globe since that's where Bunny said they were. When we arrived the first thing I see is Pippa on lying on the floor and Sandman carrying Jack's staff somewhere behind the globe. "PIPPA!" Jack ran to her side, he placed a hand under her head and lifted it onto his lap. A minute later Pippa started to stir and she opened her eyes. "What? What happened?"

**Pippa POV- **

"What? What happened?" I asked whoever the blurry figure above me was. When my vision cleared I noticed it was psycho; also apparently known as Jack. I got off of him as fast as lightning, a little embarrassed that my head was on his lap. "You apparently touched my staff and got a huge headache?" Jack said more in a question more than a statement. That's right and then Sandman put me to sleep with his dream sand. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT STUPID STICK OF YOURS?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING BY MAKING MY HEAD EXPLODE?!" I yelled at him right to his face, furious that he would hurt me for no reason; I barely know this guy why would he hurt me? "Why is everyone asking me that same exact question?" Jack asked Tooth who just responded with an innocent shrug. "You obviously had something to do with it! It's your stick!" I told him, what a dummy. "Ok, Pippa listen to me, I did nothing to my stick, I mean staff, I would never do anything to hurt you. You're my little sister" He told me with the calmest look on his face. "FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME IM GONNA BE CLEAR ON THS ONE! I. AM. NOT. YOUR. SISTER!" And with that I flew off to; I don't even know where. I'm just so sick and tired of that psychopath saying he's my brother and that I'm his little sister and people saying I'm a guardian, I WANT MY OLD LIFE BACK. I found the closest door and went inside, shutting the door behind me. I slid down to the ground and sat there, letting a couple of frustrated tears run down my cheek; somewhere in the world its going to rain. "Pippa? Are you alright?"

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it's not to long but better than nothing. Hopefully there are still people reading this :). Thanks for reading, not to sure when next chapter will be but ill try my best to make it soon as possible. Love you all! **


End file.
